The Spirits Within
by Ravenmane
Summary: Three ordinary teenagers in every day life... except for the parts where they attempt to save the world from total destruction that is...


Warning!

This is my first fanfic, so if you believe it sucks, give me a break. It's my first one of its kind. Anyway, I'll be updating it occasionally. The warning is this: DO NOT COPY MY WORK! IT IS MY HARD WORK. MY BLOOD, MY SWEAT, AND MY TEARS. IF YOU COPY THIS, THERE WILL BE SOME MAJOR HELL TO PAY. Otherwise, have fun reading this.

* * *

Prologue

In a world of sorcerers and warlocks… Dragons and demons… The sovereign forces are that of A Chivalrous Necromancer With an army of Great, felled warriors, A Masterful Alchemist with the knowledge of every magical and human element, and a Psychic with A mental capacity as large as our universe. The three peacefully co-existed, ruling over the continents of Millennia, Dragsoria, Terra Luna, Gryphonia, and the largest of the five Miyra Nouva. The psychic picked up a message from someone whom he could not trace that said "This world will be mine…" That is all that the psychic mentioned before a large, black lightning bolt struck him, forcing him into an unconscious state. The Alchemist put him in a state of suspended animation, and the Necromancer promised his friend that they would find a way to revive him. The Necromancer Attempted to bring him back to life using his powers, but because he was not technically Dead, he failed. The Alchemist made his own attempts to revive him, but to no avail. He crossed into the heart of forbidden alchemy, and failed. By failed, I do not mean he was torn apart, nothing was taken from him. He abided to the laws of equivalent exchange, but he did not succeed in resurrecting him because the curse was too great. The Alchemist and the Necromancer then hired A legendary mercenary to help them cure their friend. Unfortunately, that mercenary was the one who did that to the poor Psychic, and eventually simple took pleasure in killing The Necromancer and the Alchemist. The mercenary then used A miniscule amount of his vast energies to erase all memories of their former rulers. The psychic did eventually awake, and chose three spiritualists. The Psychic transmitted his thoughts to the three, and died in the process. Those three held the memories of the three rulers, and would pass it down for countless generations. This is where the story begins. The sixty-third generation of those three now hold the secret, and are still waiting for the day when their saviors do happen to come into existence. Until then, they wait…

* * *

Chapter 1

The awakening

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" A boy yelled from his room.

The boy wore A thick-black-silk T-shirt with A pair of Symmetrical dragons on it with A dice in the center. The front contains the heads and their tails at the bottom. Over that, is a thin, black leather jacket that could button down. He wore a pair of black, and baggy, Bugle Boy Jeans, that often dragged when his sneakers were not on. The end of the sleeves had Yin-Yang's on them. He had black Adidas shoes and champion socks on. The final detail is a necklace with A Japanese dragon on it. Anyway, the boy jumped out of the window, and as if he planned it out before he got dressed, slid down A rail going down from his window to the ground. Just as the bus doors were about to close, The boy dashed over, and jumped through the door.

"Morning Hikaru. You're cutting it pretty close, you know." The bus-driver said.

The boy chuckled, and put his hand behind his head, and rubbed it slightly. "Yeah, well… I am on time." He chuckled, and proceeded to the back, where his friend sat.

He was a rather odd case. His hair was spiky and black, with red tips. He wore a black t-shirt that had sleeves going down past his elbows. His pants were black, baggy jeans. To keep them up, he had to wrap a belt around twice. Needless to say, he was thin. He wore a black and blue plaid jacket with a silver hood that zippered. It wasn't at the moment, because he was on the bus. His shoes were a white pair of champions that had black on the tips of the shoes, and the heels as well. He smiled and Hikaru returned the gesture. "Hey mike, how's it hanging?"

Mike cocked an eyebrow, and only said "Saggy, and slightly to the left."

Hikaru lightly chuckled, and then took out His unfinished math homework. "No math homework eh?"

Hikaru waved his hand at him, and finished the last five or six problems before they got to the school. "Ah, my least-favorite part of the day…" Mike announced as he walked off of the bus.

As they entered their classroom, they saw a board crammed full of homework and stuff to do during class. The first thing that Hikaru saw made him let out a large groan. "Anything but the Write time!" Mike yelled.

Their substitute teacher Was one they hated more than anything. All she did was tell them about what the high school was, and that sort of thing. The two, needless to say, didn't care for her.

The two, after the first bell signaling the end of the class, exited the room, and proceeded down the hallway. They had all of the same classes, and had gym next period. As soon as they entered the locker room, someone Grabbed Hikaru's Shirt's collar, and raised him into the air. "Time for your beating small-fry."

The person who grabbed him was about a foot taller than him, making him six foot, four inches. Mike stepped up, and said "Pick on someone your own species… you freakin' monkey."

The boy did resemble a monkey in several ways, and when mike mentioned it, he became rather enraged. He dropped Hikaru, an d charged at mike. It all seemed to happen to fast. The bully was about a foot away from mike, and tried to tackle him to the ground. Mike moved slightly to the right, picked his foot up, and thrusted it down… Directly on the Bully's Back.

The bully fell to the floor, his face hitting before his body itself, and stayed there. Hikaru rubbed his neck as a crowd began to surround mike. They were all awing over mike, who took down a person who clearly was tougher and taller than him. "It only took some speed, and a powerful leg to do it." Mike said before Hikaru showed up behind him.

"You've got to teach me how to do that." Hikaru said, watching mike dismiss his fans.

"I'd love to, but I'm not certified to teach it yet. I've got about one month before I can." Hikaru then remembered that mike was to test to find out if he really was good enough to become a certified instructor by taking a three part examination. The first was the written portion, then the scenario section to see if he'll do the right thing at the right time, then A quick sparring match against six opponents of his instructor's choosing.

Anyway, Gym was pretty routine. Hikaru was picked last where as the teams were arguing over who would get mike. The two ended up on the same team. Also as per usual, Hikaru was never on the offensive in dodge ball. He was better at dodging the ball than anything. Mike was just as good, but more however to the point excelled at offense as well. His throws were flawless, and most of the time, he would throw the ball so that it would ricochet off of people onto another. He was voted the best offense and defense. The two left the Gym, and both proceeded to the music room.

Music was perhaps the only thing Hikaru did better than mike. No one in the school, not even the teacher, could play the drums, bass guitar, or any other type ofmusical instrumentbetter than he could. The two entered the room to find a person waiting with a bass guitar. His hair was spiky and platinum white, and his eyes were green. His skin tone was rather pale, but it was hardly noticeable because of what he wore. He wore a black t-shirt with A blue dragon on it along with A golden chain with a weird star thing in the center of it. He didn't smile, and had A lightning bolt-looking tattoo under his right eye. Under his left was an isosceles triangle with spikes at its base, nearest to his left eye . His pants were black jeans with two inter-crossed straps going from the top of the right leg to the bottom of the left, and vice-versa. He wore black converse sneakers, but his pants were too long to see his socks. Over his shirt he wore a black Quiksilver brand zip-up hoodie that was not zipped. It was highly obvious that he was a skateboarder type. He had a black sweatband on with A star encased in a circle on it. He had two ear-rings, both in his left ear.

The person was reading a magazine with guitars In it, looking for a new guitar to get. "Hmm… The dark lightning looks good… maybe if I save up for a week…" His trial of thought was interrupted when Hikaru and Mike entered the room.

He took out his guitar, which was called Black Symphony. It had Musical note on the bottom of it, and had the word, in gothic letters, Symphony engraved on it. Mike's drum set was set up to his satisfactory and Hikaru took out his guitar. He was infamous for his fast-beat guitar playing. His guitar was known as Silver Lightning because the entire thing was silver except for the handle with the strings on it, which was black, and the bottom which had a black lightning bolt on it. His had silver lightning engraved on it. There were several people, all playing an instrument played by Hikaru, Mike, or the other person. The three began to play simultaneously. Hikaru's fast paced guitar, The other person's Perfectly Sync bass, and mike's high-energy-style drumming, making a very enjoyable melody. When the finished, everyone began to clap for them. The three took a bow, and left the stage. Their performances had taken them about forty minutes, leaving the teacher about five minutes to discuss it with his students. "You guys were almost late. If you had taken one more minute, they would've rioted." The person said.

Hikaru smiled, and said "Chill out Hunter, we were on time."

Hunter nodded, and looked up to the ceiling. "Yeah," he said. "How do you do it Hikaru. You're always so happy and chipper. Maybe that's why I hang out with you two."

Hikaru nodded, and smiled. Mike cocked an eyebrow, and proceeded to say "Yep, He's the Ying, You're the yang and… Wait… Where do I come in?"

Hunter raised one eyebrow, and half-closed his left eye and said "You're the annoying one who cracks innumerable amounts of jokes that I never laugh at."

Mike nodded his head, and said "Yeah, I'm the annoying one who… Hey!"

Hikaru began to laugh at the joke, and mike bowed his head down in defeat. Hunter hit him lightly in the arm, and said "You cannot look me in the eye and truthfully say you would not have taken that opportunity."

Mike raised, and lowered one shoulder. He turned his back, and said "You've got me there."

Another detail about hunter, he had bought multi-colored contact lenses off of his cousin, an optometrist, that would make his eyes look either red, yellow, or black. Even more to the point, they would glow. "Well, see you two later. I've got a couple performances to attend."

Hikaru groaned slightly, and said "Hunter, you're missing too much school."

He shrugged his shoulder, and said "They don't care as long a I pass the mandatory examinations."

Mike thought about what Hunter just said, and Hikaru slapped him in the back of the head. "Don't think about it. You can barely pass the tests in history."

Mike looked into the sky, and said "Ah, History. I have bombed record amounts of tests in that class. Good times, Good times."

Then again, Mike's worst may have been history, but then again no one could read as well as he could. It was about aweek into the school year, and he'd already finished both of the "Battle Book" lists, from fifth and sixth as well as seven and eighth grade.

The rest of the day went by pretty routinely, up to tenth period at least. It was the last period of the day, but when they arrived, Everyone was lying with their heads down on their desks. Hikaru shook the teacher's shoulder, but he did not wake up. Mike had poured a cup of cold water on a person sitting next to him, but to no avail. They looked over to Another's desk, and found a note attached to the Desk of Sakura Kamiya.

She had light chestnut hair, And glasses with such a color that they matched her hair. Sakura was strong, fast, intelligent, and incredibly beautiful. She had a thin build, And the highest grade point average in the school. This day, she was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She had been wearing braces and Had pale, blue eyes looking like ice. No wonder Mike was crazy about her.

He took the paper, and threw it into the trash bin. "A warning!" Mike punched the chalkboard, and it literally left a large imprint of his fist.

After Mike's sudden outburst, A weird man in a glowing white cloak walked in. He was holding a mirror with a golden lining around the mirror itself. He was silent, but Mike wasn't in the mood. He took him by the collar, and asked "Who are you?"

The man's face was unseen, but Hikaru could tell he was in great amounts of shock. "Humph, I can't believe you are HIS chosen incarnation."

The monk suddenly turned around after hearing a loud booming sound come from behind him. Surely enough, Hunter had been on the scene. "Well, Faust, How long have you been on the scene?"

Hunter looked confused, but shook it off, after making sure he hit the monk square in the chest. "You have no right to ask questions, after harassing my friends. And my name is Hunter. Now that that has been said, Who are you, monk?"

The monk seemed rather surprised at the comment. "You modern-day people really do not know the differences of an Oracle and a monk?"

Hunter knew what an oracle was… he played halo 2 so many times, the word oracle was burned in his mind. He had he most trouble with the level, because hestarted the game there.Not even the Arbiter's final boss fight could surpass it.

"Yes, Tsin-Zu, High Spiritualist and oracle of Faust the mighty Necromancer." Hunter raised one eyebrow, and said "Do I look like aNecromancer to you? Last I checked,Necromancers Do not play the bass, do not play video games, do not defeat video games, and most importantly,Necromacers do not skateboard!"

The oracle shook his head. "Then you must learn of your past. Come with me."

As he left the room, and walked down the hallway, Hunter and mike disputed with Hikaru why they should not go. "The guy is not worth our time, and we cannot trust him!" Hunter declared.

"Hunter, if we do, we may figure out what happened to them."

"Yeah, that or when we follow him, he'll do to us whatever he did to them!" Mike declared.

Hikaru got up, and began to walk to the door. "Well, if you don't want to go, then don't follow me, but I'm going."

Hikaru proceeded out f the room, but mike and hunter followed. The agreed that Hikaru would be in trouble without them.

The oracle lead them out of the school complex and down a darkened alley. He lashed back at them, but mike and hunter Retaliated. Hunter used his phantom right upper-cut, knocking him into the sky, where he was met by Mike's infamous left spin hook kick. He was knocked out cold. Hikaru leaned on the wall, and it opened automatically. The three walked in, and it closed up relatively quickly. The three walked down the Hall, Mike first, then Hikaru followed by Hunter. When they finally got to the end of the hall, they were left in a large room.

Hikaru stood in front of A man in the lotus position, sitting obviously, with his hands inter-locked, index fingers up and thumbs out. Mike stood in front of a odd man sitting with one knee bent in, and the other foot touching the one on the floor. There was an eerie blue light surrounding him, as he sat in a circle with odd symmetrical marksall inside it. Hunter stood in front of a man standing strong, Kwon Dao at side, surrounded by Skeletons holding the same type of weapon, but more towards the rustic side.

Mike cracked his knuckles, Hunter did the same, and said "Alright, you've got three seconds to tell me where the hell we are."

The one in the center, the one in the lotus position, said "I am the Prophet of Meta-physics. The one standing straight up is the prophet of the After-life, and the other sitting down is the Prophet of Knowledge." The one sitting with one leg up said "In other words, I'm an Alchemist's prophet, He's a Psychic's prophet, and the other is A Necromancer's prophet."

Hunter stopped him there, and said "You mean that guy… the one who we just beat the living hell out of… was a student of yours, Necromancer?"

The Necromancer scoffed at the statement, and said "Yes. Before you got here, when you got into the alley, he was… possessed."

Hunter looked at him oddly, and said "Alright… this is one screwed up ride, and I want off now."

The psychic shook His head, and said "You never were the most intelligent…"

The Necromancer looked at the Psychic with disdain. Hunter glared at him, and said "So you're calling me an idiot?"

The Alchemist quietly said to the necromancer, "He is definitely your reincarnation. He's just as impatient as you were so many years ago when the real Alchemist attempted to revive the psychic."

Mike, Hikaru, and Hunter all fell to the floor, and the Necromancer and Alchemist looked at the Psychic. The psychic took off his hood to Reveal a person with one yellow eye, and one pale blue eye. His hair was a Light Green color with some pieces of hair that were a pale yellow. He appeared to have a strange power over the mind, like the original psychic, but the other two could not unlock their latent abilities. He walked over to the three, and spread his hands out. The psychic's hands began ton glow a pale green color, and he said "Are you two coming or not?"

The alchemist got up, and clapped his hands together. He Then put them in front of himself, and they began to glow a bright red. The Necromancer pulled out a skull, and put it to his chest. A spirit merged with his hands, leaving them a bright yellow. The strange energies merged together to form a white energy. It split into three even pieces, and each boy got one piece of the pie. The three prophets had then dissapeared, but first the psychic said "We have succeeded."

"My lord!" A cold and malevolent voice yelled into the distance.

A shadowy figure appeared, still lucking in the darkness, with glowing red eyes. His blood-lust apparently had gotten the better of him earlier, for his blade was covered in a crimson liquid. "What is it Nocturno?" The shadowy figure said.

The one known asNocturno recoiled a bit, but said "It has happened. Lord Advent, The three prophets revived the three rulers."

Another figure, apparently walking out of the shadows themselves, Appeared on the scene. His eyes Were yellow, but darkened.

"How can you be sure of this, though?" The figure said.

Nocturno Scoffed, and coldly said "Just because you were wrong, Dracule, Doesn't mean that I am."

The one known as Advent said enough with such a sharp voice, both of them stopped talking all together. "Dracule, if he thinks it to be true you know the rule. He is to go find them and kill them."

Nocturno, with a slight happiness, walked out of the room. Advent began to speak again. "Don't be upset Dracule. You know as well as I that he will never defeat them, nor will he get even close."

The two began to laugh evilly at the thought of Nocturno being defeated. If he truly did lose, then By the laws of his own powers, the shadows he conjured would swallow him whole.


End file.
